Let's Kiss
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Whether in a relationship or just an innocent little kiss Trent always knows how to wind Daria up. Little TrentDaria drabbles.
1. Glassless

**I don't own Daria. **

**Let's Kiss**

**I. Glassless**

Daria leaned back on the grass. Somehow an empty park had been appealing. It was far away from the wearisome relationship she had with Tom and the difficult one she now had with her best friend Jane because of said first relationship.

Damn she really had to quit thinking about it. In a huff the brunette tossed her glasses to her left. She didn't feel like seeing anymore than thinking.

"Daria?"

She squinted one of her eyes open. "Trent? What are you doing here in a place like this?" She could barely make out the blob that moved around before sitting on her right.

"Finding inspiration…"

Daria gave a small smile before sighing to herself. Trent was always a good distraction from the bad and just generally annoying things that happened around her.

He sat by her quietly. She was just fine with that. However, when she felt him move around more than just the normal shifting she felt her eyebrow rise.

"Is everything okay…?"

Before Daria could finish her monotone question with the use of his name Trent leaned down to her lying form. She felt his body heat against her before she realized that his lips had come to rest on her own.

She must have had a brain aneurysm, because before she remembered Jane and Tom she was kissing the musician back with much more enthusiasm than she normally gave for anyone or anything.

"You look cute lying there without your glasses, Daria."


	2. Books

**II. Books**

"You're… checking out books?" Daria said with more of questioning tone than a statement.

Trent nodded idly. "They have killer music books. It's great for inspiration."

"I see…"

Daria wandered up the aisles as Trent followed behind. He coughed.

"Do you come here often?"

"I try to." She answered. "I like books."

"Cool."

She picked a book off the shelf that was smaller than the ones in her arms. "Here."

"What's this for?" Trent read the title out loud, "Musical Inspiration of the Times."

"It's supposed to give musician's names and descriptions of what they sound like so you can find something of the same interest to you. Maybe one of them will provide inspiration."

The dark haired man gave her a happy smile before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks Daria. You're one cool chick."

She blushed. "I'm happy to help."


	3. Inspiration

_(this follows the last chapter, not all drabbles do that. Most are random.)_

**III. Inspiration**

Daria struggled to pay attention to the book in front of her as Trent played with the chords of his guitar. He actually checked out the book she had showed him and had sat down to play all of the songs. Page by page.

She wondered if she should be flattered or insulted that her hearing had to take all the damage.

She met his eyes. Trent looked happy… In fact, he looked happier than she had ever seen him before.

"This is amazing!" The dark haired man exclaimed. "I can't believe how many ideas are floating through my mind."

He took out a pen and started scribbling all over the library book. Daria paled. She debated on whether or not to lecture him. Instead she chose to read her own book. Her final conclusion was that the library would never see their music book again once it landed in a Lane's hands. Jane still had several art books she drew all over to prove it.

Trent reached over to lower Daria's book. He waited until she lifted her gaze to his, then he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead and hug her close.

"I owe you so much, Daria. You got my inspiration going again."

He said it like she just cured cancer. _Miraculous healer, Daria Morgendorffer, right here sitting on a park bench in the arms of an incredible hunk._ Unbelievable.

She smiled.

NOTES:  
First off, I'm going to put the first M rated drabble up next and I'll mark it on the chapter titles so those of you who don't want to read that can skip it. Also, that means this fic is turning M rated.

Second, I have another TrentDaria fic and I'm onto writing the fifth chapter right now. I'm contemplating posting it, so keep up those reviews for this and chapter 1 will be up soon! It is also an M rated fic… just so you know (It's very juicy).


	4. Protection

**IV. Protection**

Daria repressed an urge to squeak at the lanky man that wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body to his. She tried to sound annoyed. "Trent…"

The pitch of her voice changed when he purred into her ear. "Daria, you can write later…"

She bit her lip, feeling like a lump of hormonal goo. "Damn you Lane."

He gave a laugh, and then slightly coughed before he started to sway their bodies gently from one side to the other. Trent kissed her shoulder and worked his way up before biting gently on the monotone girl's ear.

Her mind was unraveling. The ideas she had were gone. Everything Daria is was obliterated and replaced by the need to feel the things he was making her feel. Like a silly school girl her knees became weak, which just gave the older male the opportunity to press her against the counter that came up to her hip.

Trent was already working his magic on her. His hands had disappeared from view to sneak into her shirt. One last thought was left before they got onto their naughty business.

She sure hoped they still had protection.


End file.
